Most mobile terminals, fixed terminals and instant communication systems can let the user set up an address book, and the screens of these terminals can display the information of contact person, so that the user searches for, checks and initiates the contact to the contact person.
Various terminal products have already got extensive popularization, and the social range of people is bigger and bigger with the development and progress of the society at the same time, and it has been already very common to store three to five hundred and even thousands of contact persons in the address book at the same time. At present, the existing address book of terminal records the personal essential information, such as, the user name, the telephone number, the E-mail address, the company or organization, etc., and arranges it on the contact person list in a sequence of the phonetic alphabet, stroke or American Standard Code for Information Interchange (ASCII) of the user name. The improved method is to arrange the contact person list through a certain sequence rule, for example, the contact person list is arranged automatically through the contact frequency; or the contact person list is arranged automatically through different cities which the mobile phones are located; or the contact person list is arranged through a conversation suitability degree.
In the modern society, the social activity and emotional network around individuals should be maintained by frequent communications, and the family relatives and friends need to be communicated at regular intervals, and the business network needs to be kept in the persistent connection. The above-mentioned sorting method of the address book is helpful in fast searching for the contact person with a high communication frequency or suitability degree, but for the contact person with less communication, its display position will move to the back segment of the address book constantly, which causes that the difficulty of searching for the person with less contact in the address book is higher, resulting in more negligent in contact, which is not conducive to the maintenance of the social relation network.